Harry Potter: Pokemage
by pokefantheoriginal
Summary: Adopted with permission from yugihfan2002. Harry isn't just any animagius, he's a pokemagius, a person whose animagius form is that of a pokemon. But not just any pokemon, a pokemon with an attitude. Featuring powerful Mewtwo Harry, angry brainwashed Hermione and Harry/Luna/Hermione ship.


Harry Potter is sick of the whispering, staring and downright rude behavior of everyone during his Second year so he decides to become invisible by becoming an animagius. But what Harry doesn't know is that he is one of the rare wizards with the power to transform into a Pokemon, but not just any Pokemon, the most powerful Pokemon ever created Mewtwo.

Harry had long passed the point of annoyance at his fellow Gryfindors. What good was bravery when no one believed he was not the heir of Slytherin? What good was any of his protests when everyone knew he had been mad at Justin, the last boy whom had been turned to stone? Even his own friends had expressed their doubts.

After the debacle at the dueling club even he was having doubts. Still the feeling of abandonment and outright rage remained at the stupidity of the wizarding world. When he had been young he had learned the lesson fast that the only person you could rely on was yourself. He had deceived himself into believing that the wizarding world would be different, but now he had proof that they turned as fast as the neighbors did when they were told that Harry was an attention seeking criminal that had been lucky to be taken in by the Dursley's mercy.

Fickle the lot of them, so now it was time for Harry to do what he did best, what he had learned from the beginning, to disappear. Although his cloak could hide him he knew that Dumbledore could see through it so there went that option. As far as he knew there was no where in the castle he could hide either. That left one option in his opinion, becoming something they'd never suspect, an animal. Truth be told he'd been interested in the animagius transformation ever since the first time he'd seen Professor McGonagall turning into a cat in the first year. With a little help from the librarian he'd found a book called "The Animal Within" and had already downed the potion described in the book to see his animal form. But something was wrong, every time he thought he could see the thing he would become the image would become blurry, as if the form was fighting him. Tonight he was more determined then ever and he slipped into the meditative trance. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of fury emanating from the blurry form, but instead of turning from it, he faced it. A grey paw became visible, then another, then finally he saw his form and as he reached out to take hold of one of those paws his head was flooded with memories.

A girl floating in an endless void (Amber), a voice harsh and cold (Giovanni), a smaller being whom he shared DNA with (Mew), a boy who showed him that he could be whatever he wished to be (Ash), a world where he was trying to find purpose. Harry's own memories rushed by, his fifth birthday being shoved in the closet for asking about his parents, the first time he dreamed of his parents death, the first time he'd accidentally used magic, the time ripper chased him up a tree, the letters, getting his wand, being introduced to Hogwarts and lastly his memory of the strange voice he'd heard while in Lockharts classroom. Both memories merged, and soon he was no longer Harry or Mewtwo, but a mix of the two. As he opened strange catlike eyes he could hear voices, voices he knew belonged to his classmates. Extending his senses further he could even hear snippets of Dumbledore's thoughts.

'It truly is a shame that Hagrid has to take the blame once again for Tom's creature.'

The part of his animagius form that was Harry was surprised, Dumbledore knew what the creature that was turning the students to stone was and he was going to let Hagrid take the blame? The part that was Mewtwo was not surprised, after a brief introduction to Harry's memories Mewtwo could see the puppet master for what he was.

'You think you hold all the cards in this game Dumbledore, but you will soon see that no one controls Mewtwo.'

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, someone else was doing some thinking. Ever since second year had started Hermione had begun to wonder why she even came back to Hogwarts. Sure magic was awesome and all but there was something wrong with the wizarding world as a whole. For example, from reading 'Hogwarts a History' she knew that Dumbledore had access to the schools wards. As such he should have sensed Voldemort in the back of Quirrel's head. He either hadn't which said something about his power, or he had known and hadn't done anything about it, a much more troubling thought. Then there was the Troll incident. Again with the wards on the school there was no way that a troll could have just wandered in without one of the teachers letting it in. Dumbledore should have had all the teachers investigated after the incident, he did not. Another thing that bothered her about the Troll incident was her parents.

Hermione had always been close to her parents, even after being told their daughter was a witch nothing had changed, so how come they hadn't visited her after she had written them a letter? Her father had overreacted the first time she had broken her arm falling off a swing, so how come he hadn't even twitched an eyebrow when told that his daughter had been involved in a life threatening incident? Then there were the late night meetings with Dumbledore. She had gone to them thinking he was going to teach her things, or even talk to her about said incidents, but strangely she couldn't remember what had happened at any of them. Digging to the bottom of her trunk she removed a false bottom, in which she had hidden what looked like a copy of 'Quidditch through the Ages' but was really her diary.

"September 1st,

My first day at a new school for witches and I already feel lonely. The other kids don't seem to like me much, especially that Ron Weasley."

She flipped ahead a bit to the entry after the troll incident.

"Oct 31,

I don't remember going up to the owlery to tell my parents about my brush with death. I don't remember talking to Dumbledore. I don't remember anything except being escorted back to bed by McGonagall. What happened?"

"Nov 24

Harry told me about his relatives today. I wish I could hex them, I wish I could hex the headmaster for putting him there. I wish more than anything I could keep him from more hurt."

She didn't remember that entry either, and it seemed the more she looked through the diary the more evidence she found for someone having messed with her memories.

"I don't know what's going on here, but I will find out, for you Harry."

End chapter


End file.
